Let's Take it All Off
by TheLadyRedHeart
Summary: Hajime's simple statement on his date with Sonia gives him more than he originally intended.


"Let's take it all off."

"Yes, please do!" Sonia said, her eyes sparkling. "I have never seen a nude man before!"

"O-oh." Hajime said. He had been meaning for both of them, but perhaps she just wanted him to go first. "Okay…" Hajime undid his tie as he walked over to one of the palm trees, setting it down there. It was followed by his shirt, his belt, socks, shoes, and pants. He hesitated as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. He could almost feel Sonia's stare. He took a deep breath and pulled down the boxers.

"Oooooh~!" Sonia awed as Hajime slipped the boxers off his feet. He took another deep breath and turned to face Sonia, who gasped at the sight of his dick.

"Trousersnake…" Sonia whispered, almost too quiet for Hajime to hear. Before he could ask what that was, Sonia nearly ran over and got right in his face. "May I please examine your body?!" Hajime could see the excitement in her eyes, so with a nervous laugh, he nodded She started by moving down, and poked one of his nipples.

"Hmm...as I thought, guys' nipples and girls' nipples are pretty much the same." she noted.

"You thought they might be different?" Hajime asked.

"Maybe." she answered, and poked at his chest. "You're actually more fit than you seem."

"Th-thanks?" Hajime said. Sonia moved down more and examined his stomach, which wasn't as fit. Sure, he was skinny, but he didn't have a six pack.

"Innie." Sonia said simply, and moved down even further, but she went past his crotch, likely saving it for last. She examined his legs. "How often do you shave your legs?" she asked.

"Guys don't usually do that very often." Hajime answered. She hummed and moved behind him. She stood and raised his arm, examining it as well as his armpit. She poked at the hair there, and he was thankful he had used deodorant.

"Arms?" Sonia asked. Hajime figured she was once again asking about shaving.

"Also not often." he answered, then gasped as she ran her hand down his back, all the way to his ass. She used both hands to stroke his ass, making him shudder. Her hands were warm...and felt good.

"It's...firm." she said, and, to his surprise, pulled open his cheeks.

"Wh-!" he said and, seeing his discomfort, she let go.

"Sorry." she said, and moved back to his front. She was nearly eye level with Hajime's dick, no longer fully flaccid.

"This is called...a penis, right?" she asked, and he nodded. Before he could react, she grabbed it and squeezed it gently. "Hm, it feels strangely nice." she said, and moved it around, examining it. He was shuddering the whole time. She lifted it up and looked in awe at his balls. With her other hand, she began fondling them. Hajime felt his dick hardening and, soon enough, she felt it too. She let go of his balls and looked back at his penis.

"Why does it feel harder now?" she asked.

"W-well, when.." Hajime stuttered. "Wh-when a guy gets aroused, it...it gets harder…"

"Oh!" Sonia exclaimed with a smile. "I know what I'm supposed to do!" Before he could ask, she put her mouth over his head, making him gasp.

"Wh-what are you-?!" Hajime said, then moaned as he felt her tongue flick against the tip, where a bit of precum was coming out. Sonia moved away to look up at him.

"This is how you take care of it, isn't it?" she asked. He was about to say no when the immoral, lust-filled part of his brain won over and he nodded instead. Sonia smiled and started pushing his cock back into her mouth. He shivered more as she slowly shoved it in more and more, her warm tongue against his throbbing shaft feeling better than anything else he'd felt before.

Sensing his satisfaction, she smiled, or at least gave him the closest thing to a smile she could give with a cock in her mouth, and shoved it in further, until it eventually hit something that made her gag a bit. She didn't give in though, and kept going until he was fully inside her. She started sucking on it, the sensation with the sight of his dick sliding in and out of the Ultimate Princess's mouth was enough to help quickly push him to climax. As it shot out of his dick, it slid down her throat, causing her to gag a little more. She stood her ground, though, and swallowed every last bit until he was completely empty. Once he was, she moved away, wiping her mouth.

"Interesting taste." she said, and stood. Hajime's eyes went wide as he watched Sonia walk over to the tree where his clothes were and start stripping. "Now you can examine my body." she said. Despite having just finished his dick twitched as she undid her bra, still facing away from him as she dropped it. His dick twitched even more and may have even hardened a bit again as her panties slowly slid down over her beautiful, pale ass. He stared intensely at her completely bare ass as she stepped out of her panties.

Then she turned.

He put a hand over his mouth as he took in the beautiful sight of Sonia's nude body; her pale, flawless breasts and small pink nipples; her nicely shaven pussy. She was gorgeous. Kazuichi would literally kill him if he found out.

"Please examine my body all you wish." she said, blushing. Hajime gulped. He walked over and decided to start at her chest. He tentatively reached out and put a hand on one of her breasts, causing his dick to harden more. He reached out his other hand and squeezed the other breast as well. As Hajime moved them around, pushing them together, Sonia giggled.

"I did not expect...that someone, mmm...touching my breasts...could feel so good." she said between moans. After playing with them for a bit longer, Hajime let go of her breasts and moved even closer. He moved his hands behind her and placed them on her ass. She gasped at both the feeling of his hands on her as well as the feeling of her semi-hard dick pressing against her stomach.

"This...feels good as well…" Sonia said, and Hajime decided to, as he squeezed her firm ass with one hand, move his other down to her pussy, where he started rubbing his finger against her wet clit. Her moans became very loud, and Hajime started to fear someone would hear and find them. He started moving his hand away, but she grabbed it.

"D-don't stop…" she breathed. He nodded and moved back to shove his middle finger inside her. Her entire body shook as he thrust his finger in and out of her pussy, rubbing the outside with his other fingers. She shook and then cried out as she came, her cum spraying onto his hand. He pulled himself away, and stared at his hand as Sonia caught her breath.

"S-sorry…" Sonia said. Hajime shook his head with a smile as he wiped his hand on his leg. "H-Hajime?" Sonia asked, and Hajime looked up at her. "I...I want to perform the 'special act' with you." Hajime stared at her in confusion for a bit before he understood. To emphasize, she laid down on the sand and used her fingers to spread her pussy lips.

"You sure?" Hajime asked. She nodded, her face a bright red. Hajime silently moved close, his cock fully erect again, and pressed it against her pussy. As he began to push it in-

"W-wait!" Sonia said, and he stopped. "S-sorry, but I changed my mind." Hajime nodded, feeling a little disappointed, and moved away. Sonia grabbed his arm as she sat up. "I...do want to do something though…" HIs eyes got wide as she got on her knees and lifted her ass up. She used her hands to spread her ass cheeks, revealing her second hole. "You could put it in here." she said. Hajime exhaled deeply. At least this way, she had no chance of getting pregnant.

He grabbed her ass as she moved down on all fours. Hajime stood and pushed his dick against her asshole. With a deep breath, he pushed forward. She cried out in pain a bit as he pushed. It was obviously very tight, but that just felt good as her walls pressed his dick. He shoved himself in as far as he could go, and waited there as they both caught their breath.

"You...still want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered. "It's actually starting to feel good." Hajime nodded, even though she couldn't see, and pulled out a bit, then shoved back in, harder than he'd meant to. Still, she moaned, so he started thrusting, rather hard. Her body moved with every thrust, her breasts bouncing wildly. Hajime knew he wouldn't last long, due to inexperience. So, he went as fast as he could as soon as possible. He could tell from her increasingly loud moans that it felt good to her, very good.

"Y-yes…" she moaned. "H-harder…" Hajime obliged, and went as he could. He could already feel his climax approaching. He wanted to last as long as possible, though, so he tried to hold it back. Her moans weren't helping, though. It quickly reached a point where he knew he couldn't hold it back any longer, so as she continued moaning, he groaned and shoved inside her completely as he climaxed. He could feel his warm cum fill her up inside as he emptied everything into her. Some of his semen dripped out of her ass as he pulled out. They both collapsed onto the sand, breathing heavily.

"That...was absolutely...glorious…" she said, and he nodded.

"Definitely…" he said.

"We should do it again tomorrow." she said, and he laughed.


End file.
